Paronomasia Silhouette
by Frozen Memoria
Summary: “Paronomasia creates a silhouette of the heart, When used right, may never been torn apart, When it comes to love, only some may feel it to survive, Some may not stay alive…” RxI


**Paronomasia Silhouette**

Ø

* * *

_Like to have, and what is it you have, you must love. For love, can be the only way from a degrading sense of reality. Torn bits of reality recuperate and regenerate, creating the inevitable; this allows denial to enter into naïve minds and create a festschrift state of mind that one knows still isn't correct… for once the inevitable becomes an entry, all hope is lost. This soon creates despair, and despair creates a sobriquet for itself… then, love can never live among such pernicious behavior. It can only survive on deep surfaces within itself… for then, loss takes its place…_

-

'When did this happen? For am I such an unimportant mortal, as to not have saved his life? Why has he left me? Is this real? Are these feelings that I have even real? For am at such lost within myself…' Ichigo stared at the carved, molded stone that was dug deep into the soil in front of her; a graveyard is what he left for her…

_Paronomasia can misuse itself,_

_It can turn itself into myself,_

_Destruction befalls your heart,_

_For loss is your new art._

'Love can be what it is, but why can it not prevail over this? Why must it take him away? Why does it leave me with such despair and lost hope? Why must I weep over such a long time loss? Why must it still be so hard? Why must I pule like a callow soul?' Ichigo wiped away a dripping tear from her cheek that had escaped her eye from moments ago…

_Paronomasia is not only an art of the tongue,_

_For it has taken hearts, and let them be slung,_

_Love was used in a sense of verbal irony only to deflect,_

_Now it can leave one alone, so they have to reflect._

'If thee were here, only then would thy have lost all despair… such tears that I shed have no real meaning anymore… for my love has been replaced with loss, and what is thee to do, but to weep and to pule? Without you, it feels like all is lost and that all I can do is look back at the falsity of my tongue… so many words wish to be taken back to thy lips. These porcelain lips wish to cry themselves over such a loss. They never meant to speak with such valiant falsity… for they were only covering the surface of the pure love that lay at heart…"

_Paronomasia can shift thy words into a sword,_

_They can be used as a pernicious horde,_

_Their meaning, although without any,_

_Had been falsified by many._

Ichigo fell to her knees on the damp soil that lay underneath her and stared at the stone pillar ahead of her vision. She felt like she couldn't leave; she felt like it was her fault…

"I didn't mean what I said," she wept. 'My words had no deep meaning… I thought it just might be taken as esoteric and be forgotten to only be brought up later… I never meant for it to end this way… if I could, I'd vitiate thy words and tear them down, if only they could be taken back. Thy love was so strong, and so towered, I felt I was securely sheltered; however, I never thought about you… how selfish of I…' Ichigo thought…

_Paronomasia vitiates right words and makes them wrong,_

_Even though not weak, they were quite strong,_

_Love didn't pierce through the glass barrier,_

_It only made you feel inferior._

'On my knees, there's not much thy can bare. Even the lightest yoke can tear my strength into copious pieces, leaving none even for you… I should've been with truth, and have been honorable without falsity… who knew what a twist of the tongue could do to such meaningful, grounded words… there's nothing left to really say now, no words can describe the feeling of loss— life without you… I cannot speak any of this to thee grave, for paronomasia make strike again… and thee tomb may be inscribed with much falsity like the soul…'

_Paronomasia creates a silhouette of the heart,_

_When used right, may never been torn apart,_

_When it comes to love, only some may feel it to survive,_

_Some may not stay alive…_

Ichigo picked up her knees from the ground and stood on her feet. Once last glance at the stone pierced her eyes. Ichigo's last tear fell from her eye, and landed on the moist soil…

"I did… I did love you… Ryou…"

**The End**


End file.
